Another Naruto Shippuden
by Megumi.Rindaman
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto kembali ke Konohagakure setelah melakukan pelatihan bersama Jiraiya selama dua setengah tahun, Naruto yang dulu selalu banyak bicara dan hiper aktif sudah tidak ada lagi, di gantikan dengan Naruto yang tenang dan penuh perhitungan. Sementara Haruno Sakura sendiri sudah berpikir secara realistis menatap dunia shinobi. NaruSaku Fanfiction! Rated Mature Adult!


**Note:** Ini adalah fiction pertama ane, ane ambil setting kepulangan Naruto ke Konohagakure setelah berlatih bersama Legendary Sannin Jiraiya. Silahkan baca chapter pertama ini!

_**Title: Another Naruto Shippuden**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance and Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimed: I don't own Naruto &amp; I'm not Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, Powerful!Naruto, Realistic!Sakura and Etc**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: THE HERO'S COME BACK**_

* * *

**Location: Near Konohagakure**

Dua orang sosok laki-laki berjalan menuju arah Konohagakure. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda pirang berusia 17 tahun dan Jiraiya, seorang pria paruh baya berusia 53 tahun berambut silver panjang di sertai ikat kepala yang bertuliskan kanji _'Oil'_.

Uzumaki Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan latihan yang di bimbing langsung oleh sang Gama Sennin, dalam pelatihannya pemuda pirang berusia 17 tahun banyak mengalami perubahan, perubahan yang paling menonjol adalah sifatnya yang dulu sering banyak bicara dan hiper aktif kini jadi lebih tenang dan penuh perhitungan.

Tidak hanya sifatnya, skill ninja pemuda pirang bermarga Uzumaki tersebut meningkat begitu pesat. Berterima kasihlah kepada sang Gama Sennin yang mengetahui rahasia di balik _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ hingga akhirnya Naruto bisa memangkas latihan selama sepuluh tahun lebih menjadi dua setengah tahun.

Tersenyum cerah sang pemuda pirang begitu senang hari ini, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ketempat dimana ia di lahirkan. Pemuda yang memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage tersebut sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya, terutama gadis merah muda yang sudah mencuri hatinya saat masih kecil dulu, walau dia tahu sang gadis tergila-gila dengan sang Uchiha terakhir yang kini memiliki status _B-Rank Missing-nin_, ia tidak akan pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati sang gadis pujaan.

Sang Gama Sennin menatap pemuda pirang di sebelahnya dengan penuh kebanggaan, sang Gama Sennin tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang merupakan putra dari Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina memiliki talenta yang begitu besar, bahkan melebihi sang ayah.

"Naruto, apa kamu yakin tidak akan mengejar bocah Uchiha itu lagi?" Jiraiya tahu jawaban pemuda pirang keturunan Yondaime Hokage tersebut sudah berubah satu tahun yang lalu, waktu pertama kali di tanya Naruto menjawab _'Sasuke adalah temanku, aku pasti akan membawanya kembali ke Konohagakure, dan aku pastikan bahwa Sasuke masih setia dengan Konohagakure dan Sasuke bukanlah seorang pengkhianat!'_, dan pertanyaan kali ini hanyalah untuk memastikan bahwa jawaban yang di berikan Naruto sudah mantap.

Mengendus mendengar pertanyaan yang sama, pemuda pirang menoleh kearah Jiraiya, "Shinobi yang melanggar aturan memang disebut sampah, tetapi shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah." Naruto mengutip kata-kata sang mantan senseinya dulu waktu masih di Team 7, "_**Sasuke**_ meninggalkan aku dan Sakura-chan, sudah di pastikan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke lebih rendah dari sampah." Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, sang Gama Sennin tidak akan ragu lagi dengan ucapan sang pemuda pirang.

"Itu baru murid dari seorang _Gama Sennin_." kata Jiraiya penuh dengan kebanggaan, ia tidak mau bahwa sang murid terobsesi membawa pulang sang pengkhianat Konoha. Sudah cukup dia saja terobsesi membawa pulang Orochimaru dulu, dan kini ia tidak mau sang murid melakukan hal yang sama seperti dia dulu.

Naruto menyeringai mendapat pujian dari sang sensei, "Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah bahwa aku akan terus memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Ero-Sennin_." kata Naruto dengan cuek.

"Gah! Harusnya kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan _Jiraiya-sama_ atau _Sennin-sama_, bocah?!" kata Jiraiya yang sudah kebal dengan panggilan yang di berikan Naruto padanya. Selama latihan pula, Naruto sudah mengetahui kedua orang tuanya dan sang Gama Sennin adalah ayah wali dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto memang sangat terkejut dan terpukul, dengan seiringnya berjalannya waktu, akhirnya ia bisa memahami kenapa sang Sandaime Hokage dulu tidak menceritakan siapa kedua orang tuanya. Karena jika rahasia siapa kedua orang tua Naruto bocor, ada kemungkinan **_Iwagakure_ **akan menculik dirinya dan membunuh keturunan dari sang Yondaime Hokage yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Minato, mengingat saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 dulu, sang Namikaze muda membantai habis pasukan Iwagakure yang berjumlah 300 orang dengan begitu mudah.

Mengenai Kyūbi yang di segel di dalam perutnya oleh sang ayah, Naruto berpikir bahwa sang ayah mempercayakan Kyūbi kepadanya. Naruto sangat paham tugas seorang Hokage yang harus siap mengorbankan nyawanya demi desa tercinta. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan wajah sedih dan penuh penyesalan sang ayah saat mengambil keputusan terberat dalam hidupnya untuk menyegel Kyūbi kedalam sang putra tercintanya yang baru saja lahir.

"Aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Jiraiya-sama_ ketika dirimu sudah tidak mesum lagi." kata Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Melirik kearah Jiraiya, sang pemuda pirang teringat sesuatu, "Ero-Sennin, apakah bayaran dari penerbit _Icha-Icha Tactic_ sudah di kirim?" tanya Naruto. Selama perjalanan dan berlatih bersama sang Gama Sennin, Naruto juga menjadi _co-writer _dari novel dewasa yang berjudul _Icha Icha Tactic_.

Kening Jiraiya mengerut ketika Naruto bertanya mengenai bayaran dari penjualan novel _Icha-Icha Tactic_, _'Sialan! Kenapa Naruto harus ingat tentang hal itu?!'_ Jiraiya sangat berharap bahwa Naruto tidak ingat akan hal tersebut, ia bermaksud menggunakan uang bagian Naruto untuk membeli sake dan mentraktir para gadis-gadis muda saat tiba di Konohagakure, "Haha! Tenang saja, setelah sampai di Konohagakure aku pasti akan mengirim bagianmu ke _account_ milikmu." Jiraiya tertawa canggung ketika mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Jiraiya mengutuk sang murid karena memiliki ingatan yang sangat tajam seperti ayahnya.

Melihat sang sensei tertawa canggung, Naruto cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang dan mengerutkan keningnya_, 'Ero-Sennin sialan! Kalau saja aku tidak ingat, pasti bagianku sudah di gunakan untuk membeli sake dan mentraktir para gadis-gadis hanya untuk dapat bisa memegang pantat mereka. Kami-sama kenapa kamu berikan aku guru yang sangat mesum melebihi Kakashi-sensei?!'_ batin Naruto.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju _Konohagakure_ yang jaraknya sekitar 10 km lagi dari tempat mereka berjalan. Sebentar lagi Konohagakure akan mendapat kejutan besar dengan kepulangan ninja pirang yang berlatih di bawah bimbingan sang Gama Sennin.

* * *

**Location: Hokage Tower**

Tumpukan-tumpukan _paperwork_ menghiasi meja sang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki fisik 30 tahunan, wanita tersebut bernama Senju Tsunade, dia adalah seorang pemimpin desa Konoha yang bergelar Godaime Hokage.

Memijit pelipisnya akibat tumpukan laknat yang di namakan _paperwork_, Tsunade sang Hokage tidak habis pikir kenapa _paperwork_ tidak ada habis-habisnya, setiap jam selalu saja sang assisten yang bernama Shizune membawakan satu tumpuk _paperwork_ ke kantornya dan menaruhnya di meja kerja Hokage.

Mengusap peluh di wajahnya, sang Hokage menatap sebuah tanggalan yang berada tepat di atas meja sebelah kiri, sesaat kemudian wanita berusia 52 tahun yang memiliki rambut pirang tersenyum. Sang Hokage tersenyum karena tidak berapa lama pemuda yang merupakan putra walinya akan segera sampai di Konohagakure setelah menjalani latihan bersama Jiraiya yang merupakan rekan teamnya dulu saat masih berada di _Team Sarutobi_.

"Jadi hari ini ya?" Tsunade bergumam seraya menatap kembali tumpukan _paperwork_ di atas meja, lalu mendesah, "Ingatkan aku kenapa aku ingin menjadi Hokage?" kata Tsunade. Ada sedikit penyesalan ketika ia menerima jabatan sebagai Hokage, tapi ketika membayangkan kembali wajah putra walinya, dia tersenyum lembut sembari memegang topi kebesaran Hokage yang terletak di sebelah kanan meja, "Aku percaya kamu pasti bisa mengambil topi ini suatu saat nanti." ia sangat percaya bahwa Naruto akan menjadi seorang Hokage di masa depan.

Ada rasa bersalah ketika ia menerima surat dari Jiraiya yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto sudah mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya, dan siapa orang tua walinya. Tsunade sangat takut jika Naruto akan meninggalkan dia karena ia tidak memberitahukan siapa kedua orang tua pemuda pirang tersebut, dan lebih parah Naruto akan membenci dirinya karena sudah berbohong. Tapi pikiran itu di tepis ketika mendapat surat dari putra walinya, surat tersebut berisikan bahwa Naruto memaafkan dirinya dan merasa senang memiliki orang tua wali seperti dia dan Jiraiya.

Tsunade melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali, berharap bahwa hari ini putra walinya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto pulang kembali ke Konohagakure.

* * *

**Location: Konohagakure Hospital**

Mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahinya, gadis cantik berambut pink memeriksa _file-file_ yang berada di atas meja kantornya, gadis cantik tersebut bernama Haruno Sakura, rekan team dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah kepergian Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura meminta kepada sang Hokage untuk dia angkat menjadi murid pribadi sang Hokage, awalnya ia ingin membuat Uchiha Sasuke terkesan saat dirinya dan Naruto membawa pulang keturunan terakhir clan Uchiha tersebut, tapi ketika berlatih selama satu tahun bersama sang Hokage, akhirnya ia sadar dan berpikir realistis bahwa dirinya melakukan semua ini bukan semata-mata ingin membuat sang Uchiha terakhir terkesan, tapi ia melakukan ini untuk kebaikan dirinya dan desanya.

Tsunade jugalah yang membuat mata sang gadis cantik bermahkota seindah bunga sakura itu terbuka lebar, selama ini ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, selama ini ia selalu memperhatikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak peduli dengan dirinya maupun rekan team lainnya. Satu setengah tahun berikutnya Sakura malah lebih banyak memikirkan rekan satu teamnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Entah kenapa ketika memikirkan pemuda pirang membuat hati Sakura berdesir dan merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya, sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah ia dapat ketika memikirkan Sasuke. Di tambah ketika ia mengingat saat Sasuke berkata bahwa Naruto-lah yang menyelamatkan dirinya dulu saat berada dalam cengkraman pasir milik Gaara sang Jinchūriki Ichibi, itu membuat dada sang gadis bermahkota bunga sakura berdesir dan berdebar lebih cepat.

Memang dulu Sakura tidak percaya bahwa Naruto yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari cengkraman pasir milik Gaara, tapi setelah bertanya kepada Temari yang saat itu mengikuti _Chūnin Exams_ di Sunagakure, Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya, dan tentu saja Temari menjawab bahwa Naruto yang menyelamatkan dirinya. Mengingat itu Sakura bersemu merah karena malu dan rindu dengan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya selama satu setengah tahun belakangan ini.

Menyenderkan di punggung kursi kerjanya gadis cantik berusia 17 tahun bermahkota seindah bunga sakura memandang sebuah _figura_ foto yang terpampang di atas meja, foto tersebut adalah foto dimana ia bersama, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi. Foto tersebut adalah foto Team 7 dulu saat dimana ia berada di bawah bimbingan seorang Jōnin bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Kapan kamu kembali Naruto-kun?" Sakura mengusap lembut foto sosok pemuda pirang yang berada di dalam figura, '_Sial apa yang aku pikirkan? Kalau Naruto tahu aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Naruto-kun' dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku seorang fangirls, dan aku bukanlah seorang fangirls seperti dulu lagi.' _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _**"Shannaro?! Aku bukan seorang fangirls?!"**_ inner Sakura berteriak memberikan semangat kepada Sakura yang berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang fangirls. "Cepatlah kembali Naruto-kun." harap Sakura.

Tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa bayang-bayang wajah pemuda pirang rekan teamnya dulu selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpinya, dalam mimpinya Naruto selalu tersenyum dan selalu berkata _'Aku pasti akan kembali dengan cepat Sakura-chan.'_. Sakura berharap bahwa dirinya akan cepat bertemu dengan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Terdengar sebuah ketukan dari pintu luar kantornya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari figura yang berada di atas meja dan menyuruh orang tersebut masuk.

Siluet wanita berusia 30 tahun masuk ke dalam kantor sang gadis berambut merah muda, dia adalah Shizune, assisten sang Hokage sekaligus kepala _Konohagakure Hospital_, ia tersenyum kearah Sakura yang tampaknya sedang menatapnya.

"Kamu terlihat lelah Sakura, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja dulu." Ia melihat wajah sang assisten rumah sakit yang saat ini terlihat sedikit lelah akibat pekerjaan yang sangat menumpuk, "Lebih baik kamu jalan-jalan saja dulu, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik di jalanan Konoha." Shizune tahu bahwa hari ini pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah di anggap adiknya sendiri kembali ke desa, ia juga tahu bahwa Sakura belakangan ini selalu memikirkan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Mendengar itu Sakura mengangguk, "Terima kasih Shizune-senpai," ia bangun dari kursinya dan mengerakan tubuhnya untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena hampir seharian ia berada di dalam kantor, "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu senpai." kata Sakura. Membungkukan sedikit badannya sang gadis bermahkota bunga Sakura keluar dari ruang kerjanya, berharap hari ini ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa senang.

Setelah Sakura pergi dari ruang kerjanya, Shizune tersenyum sekaligus menyeringai, "Kamu pasti akan senang hari ini Sakura, karena Naruto hari ini akan pulang ke Konoha." kata Shizune.

Shizune berjalan dan duduk di kursi kerja milik Sakura, sebenarnya ia tidak tega menjadikan Sakura sebagai assistennya, tapi karena Sakura yang saat itu memaksa akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia menerima Sakura sebagai assistennya. Memeriksa _file-file_ di atas meja, Shizune tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja sang kōhai. Shizune percaya kalau suatu hari nanti sang kōhai akan menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konohagakure.

* * *

**Location: Orochimaru Hideout**

Di sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi banyak macam-macam tabung percobaan, seorang pria paruh baya memiliki mata seperti ular, dia adalah Orochimaru. Seorang mantan murid favorite dari Sarutobi Hiruzen sang Sandaime Hokage yang memiliki gelar _**'Shinobi no Kami'**_.Bersama Jiraiya dan Tsunade, ia adalah mantan anggota Team Sarutobi. Mereka bertiga di kenal dengan sebutan _**'Densetsu no Sannin'**_, gelar tersebut di berikan oleh Hanzō karena berhasil selamat petarungan hidup dan mati melawan _'__**Sanshōuo no Hanzō'**_.

Orochimaru menatap sang assisten yang kini berada di depannya, "Bagaimana perkembangan latihan Sasuke-kun, Kabuto-kun?" tanya Orochimaru.

Kabuto sang assisten membuka lembar hasil latihan Uchiha Sasuke yang selama dua setengah tahun di beri latihan oleh Orochimaru dan Kabuto, "Hasil latihan Sasuke-kun cukup memuaskan Orochimaru-sama, dengan Sharingan sebagai media latihan, Sasuke-kun mampu menjalaninya dengan baik." Ia menjelaskan hasil latihan dan metode latihan yang di berikan oleh mereka kepada sang Uchiha terakhir.

Orochimaru menyeringai, ia tidak sabar untuk menjadikan tubuh Sasuke sebagai wadahnya, sudah dua tahun setengah lebih sang Uchiha terakhir di bawah latihannya, tinggal menunggu setengah tahun lagi sebelum ritual mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke di lakukan, _'Kukuku! Sebentar lagi aku akan bisa menguasai semua jutsu yang ada di dunia ini dengan Sharingan milik Sasuke-kun.'_ batin Orochimaru tertawa jahat.

Dua setengah tahun yang lalu, Team Sound Four membawa Sasuke untuk di latih oleh Orochimaru, dua setengah tahun pula, Orochimaru sudah lama menunggu saat dimana tubuh sang Uchiha terakhir menjadi miliknya. Kini tinggal setengah tahun lagi tubuhnya bisa melakukan ritual untuk mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke.

Sementara itu Kabuto yang melihat tuannya tersenyum jahat sedikit merinding, ia tahu bahwa tuannya sangat menginginkan tubuh Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki _Sharingan_. Maka dari itu, ia akan membantu tuannya mewujudkan impian sang tuan yang ingin menguasai seluruh jutsu di dunia ini dengan _Sharingan_.

* * *

**Location: Konohagakure Main Gate**

Dua orang berjalan menuju depan gerbang utama _Konohagakure_, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Jiraiya. Setelah berjalan hampir 10 km akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan gerbang Konohagakure.

Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Jiraiya, dua orang penjaga gerbang _Konohagakure_ yang bernama Hagane Kotetsu dan Kamizuki Izumo melihat mereka berdua dengan senang, sudah dua setengah tahun Naruto meninggalkan Konoha bersama Jiraiya untuk berlatih.

"Akhirnya dia kembali, Tsunade-sama pasti senang melihatnya." kata Kotetsu. Izumo mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua ingat bagaimana Naruto memanggil sang Hokage dengan sebutan _'Tsunade-baachan' _dan sang Gama Sennin dengan sebutan _'Ero-Sennin'_. Mereka berdua menganggap kemaluan Naruto terbuat dari **_Titanium_ **karena berani memanggil sebutan dua ninja terkuat Konoha saat ini dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Aku yakin Konohagakure kali ini akan lebih menarik dengan adanya Naruto." Izumo sangat yakin bahwa pemuda pirang berusia 17 tahun akan menggetarkan Konohagakure, "Aku juga yakin pasti para gadis akan terpesona dengan penampilan baru Uzumaki Naruto saat ini." Lanjut Izumo.

Kotetsu mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan sang partner, ia juga yakin bahwa nanti akan ada hal yang menarik terjadi di Konohagakure.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Jiraiya terus berjalan menuju kantor Hokage, sedikit banyaknya Konohagakure sudah berubah, para penduduk tidak melihat pemuda pirang dengan tatapan seperti dulu lagi, tapi melihat pemuda pirang dengan tatapan bingung dan heran, karena para penduduk tidak mengenali perubah fisik Naruto. Sedangkan para gadis yang melihat pemuda tampan berambut pirang berjalan bersama Jiraiya bersemu merah di kedua pipi mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa ada pemuda tampan berambut pirang berjalan di depan mereka.

Berhenti di dekat tiang yang tinggi Naruto melakukan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ tanpa segel tangan untuk sampai di ujung tiang, sang Gama Sennin tersenyum ketika Naruto terlihat begitu senang ketika mereka akhirnya tiba dengan selamat di Konohagakure.

Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, Naruto menutup matanya sekilas lalu membukanya kembali, "Uzumaki Naruto telah kembali!" teriak pemuda pirang berusia 17 tahun, pandangannya kini beralih kearah deretan patung wajah Hokage, tidak berapa lama ia tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah patung yang paling akhir, "Jadi patung Tsunade-baachan sudah di buat ya." Naruto terlihat senang melihat itu, kini ia menjulukan kepala tangannya kearah deretan patung tersebut, hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat sebelah patung Tsunade yang kosong lalu berkata, "Lihat saja! Suatu hari nanti wajahku akan ada di deretan patung itu!"

Jiraiya tersenyum bangga ketika mendengar Naruto mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, ia percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti murid pribadi keduanya akan benar-benar menjadi Hokage, tentunya akan menjadi seorang Hokage yang melebihi Hokage sebelumnya, _'Minato, Kushina, lihat saja nanti. Putra kalian akan menjadi orang besar suatu saat nanti. Dan kalian akan bangga akan hal itu.' _Batin Jiraiya, ia juga bangga dengan anak walinya karena mampu menyerap dengan baik apa yang di ajarkan olehnya selama pelatihan dua setengah tahun, "Hoi Naruto! Ayo kita ketempat Tsunade!" kata Jiraiya. Naruto mengangguk kemudian turun menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ dan berdiri tepat di samping Jiraiya dua detik kemudian.

_Shunshin no Jutsu_ yang di gunakan Naruto sangat berbeda, Naruto mengaplikasikan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ dengan _Wind Release_, karena itu _Shunshin no Jutsu_ milik Uzumaki Naruto sedikit berbeda dari standar _Shunshin no Jutsu_ yang sering di gunakan para ninja lainnya. Shunshin no Jutsu milik Naruto juga bisa di gunakan dalam pertarungan, teknik ini Naruto menamakan _**Kazesoru no Jutsu (Wind Shave Technique)**_**.** Teknik ini mencakup area 200 meter tempat dimana Naruto berdiri, dan Naruto bisa berpindah tempat secara leluasa selama masih dalam area tersebut, jadi bisa di pastikan teknik ini termasuk golongan A-Rank.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage yang terletak di ujung desa Konoha.

Berlawanan arah dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan Jiraiya, gadis berambut merah muda berjalan menuju gerbang Konohagakure, ia baru ingat bahwa ada laporan yang harus di serahkan kepada sang Hokage, tidak berapa lama gadis berambut merah muda sampai di depan gerbang Konohagakure. Sang gadis atau sebut saja Haruno Sakura merasa heran karena dua orang yang sedang menjaga gerbang terlihat senang dari biasanya.

"Selamat sore Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san." sapa Sakura. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah Sakura yang baru saja menyapanya, "Aku ingin mengambil laporan yang akan aku serahkan kepada Tsunade-sama." kata Sakura menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya ke depan pintu gerbang Konohagakure.

Kotetsu mengangguk dan menyerahkan laporan kepada Sakura seraya berkata, "Sakura, lebih baik kamu cepat-cepat ke kantor Hokage-sama, akan ada hal menarik yang perlu kamu lihat di sana."

Sakura menaikan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Kotetsu, "Hal menarik seperti apa Kotetsu-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia telah kembali." bukan Kotetsu yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, melainkan Izumo yang menjawab, "Sudah dua setengah tahun, akhirnya dia kembali Sakura."

Sakura sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Izumo, tapi beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang maksud oleh Izumo, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok yang selalu datang di mimpinya satu setengah tahun belakangan ini sudah berada di Konohagakure, sosok tersebut adalah rekan teamnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Semburat merah muncul begitu saja di kedua pipi Sakura mengetahui Naruto telah kembali dari pelatihannya bersama Jiraiya, entah kenapa dadanya berdetak lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya, "Terima kasih atas informasinya Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san." kata Sakura. Kotetsu dan Izumo mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Tsunade-sama pasti sudah menunggu laporan ini." Sakura tidak berani bilang kalau ia ke kantor Hokage untuk melihat rekan teamnya yang sangat di rindukan. Membungkukan sedikit badannya Sakura segera berjalan cepat menuju kantor Hokage.

Kotetsu dan Izumo yang melihat perubahan sikap Sakura dan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Sakura terkekeh geli, "Oh indahnya masa muda." kata Kotetsu, Izumo mengangguk menyetujui ucapan partnernya, masa muda memang begitu indah.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, yaitu menjaga gerbang utama Konohagakure yang sudah menjadi tugas mereka.

* * *

**Location: Unknown Hideout**

Sembilan orang di tempat yang sedikit gelap sedang berkumpul, mereka adalah organisasi yang menamakan diri mereka _**Akatsuki**_**,** para anggota Akatsuki terdiri dari sekumpulan S-Class Missing-nin. Mereka semua adalah Pein, Konan, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Zetsu.

Organisasi Akatsuki mempunyai tujuan untuk menangkap semua Jinchūriki dengan dalih untuk menciptakan perdamaian dunia. Mereka selalu bergerak dengan setiap teamnya terdiri dari dua orang. Diantaranya Pein berpasangan dengan Konan, Uchiha Itachi berpartner dengan Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara dengan Sasori, dan Hidan dengan sang maniak uang Kakuzu. Sementara Zetsu bertugas sebagai mata-mata mereka.

"Baiklah kita akan bergerak mulai saat ini." kata sosok yang sering di panggil Pein memulai pembicaraan mereka, "Aku tugaskan Deidara dan Sasori untuk menangkap Jinchūriki ekor satu, dan untuk Kakuzu dan Hidan kalian tangkap Jinchūriki ekor dua." Pein memberi perintah kepada semua anggotanya.

Mereka semua mengangguk paham, tidak berapa lama mereka semua menghilang di dalam kegelapan. Tampaknya organisasi kriminal Akastuki sudah mulai bergerak untuk mengambil para Jinchūriki dan meng-extract Bijū yang berada di dalam tubuh para Jinchūriki, dengan dalih untuk perdamaian dunia.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**Note: **Akhirnya chapter pertama fiction pertama ane selesai juga, ane harap kalian para pembaca menyukai fiction yang ane buat, ane berharap para pembaca sekalian memberikan kritik dan saran untuk ane, agar ane jadi lebih baik lagi dalam kedepannya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fiction ane, ane harap kalian mau menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review yang tersedia.

Untuk bentuk fisik serta pakaian ninja Naruto dan Sakura, saya ambil dari bentuk fisik mereka saat Naruto The Last Movie, dan yang lainnya masih sama seperti di Naruto Shippuden.

Akhir kata ane undur diri dari hadapan kalian, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
